maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh/IceBite
"Sure, I will lend a hand. It must be that, to end your plight, fate has brought your "S.H.I.E.L.D." the greatest ally there is: GILGAMESH!" - Gilgamesh's Recruited Message Bio Gilgamesh is an ancient, mysterious individual, from another plane of existence. He wanders the Universe, and the whole Space-Time Continuum, alone, except for his canine companion, Enkidu. A master swordsman, he prides himself as one of the greatest swordsmen in existence. He possesses many great swords, although not all of them are the genuine article. He has a penchant for stealing the weapon of those he defeats. Stats *Health: 132 *Stamina: 127 *Attack: 24 *Defense: 24 *Accuracy: 28 *Evasion: 28 Costumes Ivalice Wanderer Gilgamesh (Default Costume) *Class(es): Scrapper *Passive(s): **Greatest Swordsman ***Has a 25% chance to dodge slashing attacks ***Has a 25% chance to counter slashing attacks Armored Gilgamesh *Class(es): Bruiser, Scrapper *Passive(s): **Greatest Swordsman ***Has a 25% chance to dodge slashing attacks ***Has a 25% chance to counter slashing attacks **Plated Cloak ***Takes 50% less damage from melee, slashing, or unarmed attacks Planar Wanderer Gilgamesh *Class(es): Scrapper, Infiltrator *Passive(s): **Greatest Swordsman ***Has a 25% chance to dodge slashing attacks ***Has a 25% chance to counter slashing attacks **Militant Vulture ***Gains the class ability for any defeated ally Attacks *Level 1: Masamune **Attack Type: Melee, Slashing **Charge Time: N/A **Attack Buffs: ***Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage on critical hits) ***Follow-up Attack (Chance to perform a second attack when attacking) ***High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **Debuffs: ***Bleeding (Taking damage every round or after performing hostile actions; This effect can be applied 3 times) (3 Turns) *Level 2: Fly, Enkidu! **Attack Type: Summon, Magic **Charge Time: 2 Turns **Attack Buffs: ***Summon Attack (Does not trigger counter or retaliation effects) **Debuffs: ***Bleeding (Taking damage every round or after performing hostile actions; This effect can be applied 3 times) (3 Turns) *Level 6 Multi-Function: Greatest Swordsman **Attack 1: Excalipoor ***Charge Time: 1 Turn ***Attack Type: Melee, Slashing, Debuff ***Attack Buffs: ****Excalipoor (Always causes only one point of damage; Ignores Avoidance Effects; Ignores Defense; Ignores Evasion) ***Debuffs: ****Humorous Uproar (The pathetic-ness of your attack causes the opponent to be distracted… (Essentially a version of Incapacitated that also lowers all stats)) (4 Turns) **Attack 2: Naginata ***Charge Time: 1 Turn ***Attack Type: Melee ***Attack Buffs: ****Ignore Defense (Ignores enemy defenses; Attack penetrate shield statuses) (2 Turns) ***Debuffs: ****Flanked (Single-target attacks against this target grant a follow-up attack) (2 Turns) **Attack 3: Excalibur ***Charge Time: 2 Turns ***Attack Type: Melee, Slashing ***Attack Buffs: ****Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, Stunned or Weakened) ***Buffs: ****Regeneration (Restoring health every turn) (3 Turns) ***Debuffs: ****Tenderized (Takes increased damage from Slashing attacks) **Attack 4: Zantetsuken ***Charge Time: 3 Turns ***Attack Type: Melee, Slashing ***Attack Buffs: ****Adamantium (Attacks ignore the defense stat; Attacks do not bypass shields) ***Debuffs: ****Zantetsuken (5% Chance to defeat normal enemies with 100% health or less; 5% chance to greatly damage bosses with 100% health or less; Defeats normal enemies with less than 30% health; Greatly damages bosses with less than 30% health) *Level 9 Multi-Function: Grand Power **Attack 1: Ultimate Illusion ***Attack Type: Explosion, Ground, Energy, Magic ***Charge Time: 3 Turns ***Attack Buffs: ****Catastrophic (Can't be Protected against; Ignores most Avoidance effects; Guaranteed to hit) ****Exploits Shields (Bypasses and deals extra damage against targets that are protected by Shields) ***Buffs: ****Mirror Images (Illusions grant a 70% chance to avoid up to 2 single-target attacks) (3 Turns) ***Debuffs: ****Dark Void (Taking Magic damage every turn; Accuracy reduced) **Attack 2: Bitter End ***Attack Type: Slashing, Energy, Explosion, Magic ***Charge Time: 3 Turns ***Attack Buffs: ****Catastrophic (Can't be Protected against; Ignores most Avoidance effects; Guaranteed to hit) ****Exploit Tenderize (Deals extra damage against Tenderized targets) ***Debuffs: ****Staggered (Cannot dodge most attacks; Ignores most Avoidance effects) (2 Turns) ****Dazed (Attacks from this character cannot crit) (2 Turns) **Attack 3: Monarch Sword ***Attack Type: Ranged, Energy, Magic ***Charge Time: 5 Turns ***Attack Buffs: ****Catastrophic (Can't be Protected against; Ignores most Avoidance effects; Guaranteed to hit) ****Exploit Attrition (Deals extra damage against targets with Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Dark Void, Iso-8 Corruption, Poisoned, or Radiation Exposure) ****Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage while Agile, Focused, Fortified, Strengthened, Shielded, or Healing) ***Buffs: ****Blade of Legend (Increases Power to Slashing attacks) (4 Turns) ***Debuffs: ****Bane (Taking additional damage from Magic attacks and effects) (3 Turns) ****Fumbling (Single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack) (3 Turns) ****Off-Balance (Removes and prevents Counter-Attack effects) (3 Turns) ****Winded (Removes and prevents Follow-Up attacks) (3 Turns) Team-Up Bonuses *Arcane Arts *Big in Japan *Big Mouth *Bloodlust *Familiar *Far Far Away *Fully Armed *Kleptomaniac *Not from This Earth *Red in the Ledger *Stick It *You Have My Sword Gallery Gilgamesh Render.png|Gilgamesh - Ivalice Wanderer Costume gilgamesh_-_alt2.png|Gilgamesh - Armored Costume gilgamesh2p.png|Gilgamesh - Planar Wanderer Costume Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel